Amnêsia
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Une pêche inhabituelle. Une jeune amérindienne solitaire. Un homme amnésique. Cela donne quoi, à votre avis ?
1. Chapter 1

12

Disclaimers : Arwen, Harvey et Maggie sont à moi. Tout le reste est à Marvel Comics

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle plongea délicatement le piège dans l'eau de la rivière. Elle lâcha la nasse, l'observant un instant. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, la jeune femme remonta sur la berge. Elle remit sa besace sur son épaule, prit son fusil et jeta un dernier regard sur la rivière avant de se figer. Elle suivit des yeux ce qui l'avait intrigué. Un objet flottait sur la rivière, venant vers elle. Sa forme lui semblait bizarre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était un homme ! Elle redescendit sur la berge, posant son sac et son fusil. Elle continua à surveiller la dérive de l'homme inconscient, préférant éviter de plonger dans l'eau. A cette époque de fonte des neiges, elle était glacée. Elle connaissait parfaitement son domaine et savait que le courant le pousserait sur la rive exactement à cet endroit d'ici une minute. Serait-il encore en vie ?

Dès qu'il s'échoua, elle l'attrapa et le tira sur la berge. Il était très lourd mais sa vie en pleine nature avait musclé la jeune femme. L'homme respirait toujours. Il était très pâle et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il était en hypothermie, il fallait le réchauffer de toute urgence. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très loin de sa cabane. Elle courut chez elle, posa sa besace et son fusil, remit une bûche dans le poêle qu'elle poussa à fond, prit une couverture et repartit auprès l'homme avec le travois qu'elle utilisait pour ramener des charges lourdes. Elle le fit rouler dessus, le couvrit de la couverture et le traina jusque dans la cabane.

Elle savait quoi faire pour le sauver. Quand elle était petite, elle était tombée dans l'eau glacée, elle aussi. Son père l'avait repêchée. Elle était en état de choc quand il l'avait mise au lit et ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, quand elle s'était réchauffée, qu'elle avait réalisé que son père était dans le lit avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras et qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Il lui avait expliqué que le meilleur moyen de réchauffer quelqu'un était de se mettre peau contre peau.

« Rien de tel que la chaleur humaine », avait-il ajouté en riant pour dédramatiser la situation.

Elle prit des ciseaux et entreprit de découper les vêtements de l'homme. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans l'eau. Beaucoup trop, c'était sûr. Elle devait faire vite, pas le temps de faire dans le détail. Elle lui donnerait des vêtements de son père. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa poitrine. Sa peau blafarde était marquée du bleuissement du froid mais pas seulement. Il avait des marques de coups, des blessures légères comme s'il s'était battu. Elle se demanda qui il pouvait bien être. Ses vêtements étaient étranges. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle verrait ça quand il serait réchauffé. Elle le mit nu et le hissa sur le lit avant d'entasser sur lui toutes couvertures et fourrures disponibles. Elle avait collé l'homme le plus possible contre le mur car c'était un lit d'une personne et il était si large d'épaules qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de place. Puis elle se dévêtit entièrement avant de se glisser dans le lit avec précaution en espérant ne pas tomber. Elle se colla contre lui en rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se couchait avec un homme. Son père ne comptait pas, bien sûr. Elle observa son visage. Il était jeune, blond, avait les cheveux courts et elle le trouvait beau. En le déshabillant, elle avait vu un corps puissant et musclé. Et être allongée nue contre ce corps, même s'il était glacé, la troublait. Elle se secoua, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son réchauffement sinon il mourrait. Elle se mit à frotter les bras et le torse de l'homme pour activer sa circulation sanguine. Ses efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits. La peau de l'homme reprit progressivement une couleur normale et sa respiration devint plus profonde. Il pivota et l'entoura de son bras, se blottissant contre elle, coinçant la jambe de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit de nouveau en sentant clairement l'intimité de l'inconnu collée contre sa cuisse mais il ne se réveilla pas et ne bougea plus. Il poussa seulement un profond soupir. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait eu qu'un réflexe instinctif. Elle baissa un peu sa jambe pour se libérer de ce contact bien trop intime à son goût.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant près d'une demi-heure. Voyant que le feu baissait, elle se leva en veillant à ne pas trop le remuer. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et rechargea le poêle. Elle s'occupa ensuite de préparer un repas chaud. Pendant que le repas mijotait doucement, elle s'assit près du lit avec une tasse de café qu'elle but doucement en observant l'homme. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Etait-ce normal qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé ? Il avait les joues roses, maintenant. Un peu trop, peut-être. Elle tâta son front qui lui sembla chaud. Elle soupira, regrettant l'absence de son père. Il aurait su quoi faire. Il lui manquait tant. Cela faisait six ans qu'il était mort. Elle s'en sortait sans problème pour vivre mais soigner un malade, ça… Elle soupira de nouveau et finit son café. Elle allait se lever pour se servir une autre tasse quand l'homme ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il roula sur le dos et se passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder autour de lui. Il la fixa un instant, continua sa promenade visuelle en se redressant légèrement puis se laissa retomber sur le lit en la détaillant. Il avait les yeux bleus.

‒ Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

‒ Je m'appelle Arwen, répondit-elle. Vous êtes chez moi. Je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans la rivière. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

‒ Je ne sais pas trop. Fatigué.

‒ Vous étiez en hypothermie et je crois que vous faites un peu de fièvre. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma, fronçant les sourcils.

‒ Je ne me rappelle pas, avoua-t-il, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas mon nom ?

‒ Vous vous rappelez d'où vous venez ? Votre âge ?

‒ Non. Non, je ne me rappelle rien sur moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il voulu repousser les couvertures mais elle l'en empêcha de justesse.

‒ Non ! Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Je… Vous êtes nu.

‒ Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en jetant un œil sous la couverture.

‒ Je devais vous réchauffer, vous risquiez de mourir de froid et… mon père m'a appris que le moyen le plus sûr était de se mettre peau contre peau, expliqua-t-elle très vite en devenant rouge pivoine.

‒ Peau contre peau ? répéta-t-il. Vous vous voulez dire que... Vous vous êtes mise contre moi... nue aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire et eut la surprise de le voir rougir. Oh un tout petit peu mais il était visiblement embarrassé.

‒ C'était ça ou vous laisser mourir, insista-t-elle, un peu rassurée par l'embarras de l'homme

‒ Oui, eh bien… Merci… De m'avoir sauvé.

‒ De rien. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que je pouvais tenter quelque chose. Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien vous concernant ?

‒ Non, soupira-t-il. Mes vêtements sont où ? Je dois avoir des papiers, un portefeuille.

‒ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu de poches, douta-t-elle. Ils sont là. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en les lui tendant, je devais faire vite et je les ai découpés mais je pourrais vous en donner de mon père. De toute façon, ils étaient déjà fichus.

Il prit les vêtements et les examina. Ils étaient si sales qu'il était quasiment impossible d'en distinguer la couleur, une dominante de bleu ciel avec des bandes blanches et rouges.

‒ Rien, pas de poche, pas d'étiquette, ragea-t-il en les retournant dans tous les sens. Et c'est quoi, ces vêtements ? Ils sont curieux, ajouta-t-il en examinant la grande étoile en métal argenté de la poitrine.

‒ Je ne sais pas, avoua Arwen, c'est la première fois que j'en vois des comme ça. Vous aviez aussi ces bottes rouges et cet appareil au poignet gauche.

Il regarda les bottes à revers avant d'examiner l'appareil électronique.

‒ Il est fichu, on dirait, constata-t-il. L'électronique et l'eau, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Vous avez le téléphone ?

‒ Non. Je vis très à l'écart dans la montagne. Je n'ai pas l'électricité. La ville la plus proche est à trois jours de cheval.

‒ Alors, on doit partir tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il.

‒ Impossible, déclara Arwen d'un ton sans réplique. Tout d'abord, il est trop tard, ensuite vous êtes trop faible et en plus, la fonte des neiges a commencé. Nous devrons traverser plusieurs rivières qui sont impraticables pour les deux prochains mois. Ce serait trop dangereux, nous risquerions d'être emporter par une crue brutale. Il faut attendre.

‒ Deux mois ! Mais où je vais aller pendant ces deux mois !?

‒ Vous allez rester ici, bien sûr, dit-elle. Je ne vous ai pas sorti de l'eau et soigné pour vous laisser mourir de froid dans la nuit ! Je vais déjà vous donner des vêtements, ensuite, vous allez manger. J'ai préparé un repas chaud et du café.

Elle sortit le nécessaire d'un coffre et alla remplir une assiette et une tasse en lui tournant le dos de manière à lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Elle se retourna en l'entendant venir vers elle. Son cœur se serra en le voyant vêtu.

‒ Ça va ? fit-il.

‒ Oui. Ce… ce sont des vêtements de mon père. Il est mort, il y a plusieurs années et ça fait bizarre de vous voir dedans.

‒ Désolé, fit-il. Je proposerais bien de mettre autre chose mais cela va être un peu compliqué pour moi de rentrer dans vos vêtements.

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée, puis éclata de rire en l'imaginant engoncé dans ses vêtements. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et avait une carrure impressionnante. Son père était grand et musclé mais l'inconnu l'était encore plus et il était à l'étroit dans la chemise. Elle se sentait toute petite et menue face à lui. Quand elle s'était mise à rire, il en était resté bouche bée. Elle semblait plutôt quelconque à première vue mais quand elle souriait, cela transformait son visage, révélant une beauté insoupçonnée. Il se reprit à temps et lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, il souriait, lui aussi.

‒ Installez-vous à table, l'invita-t-elle en gloussant encore.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, en silence. Sa vie solitaire n'avait pas fait d'Arwen une bavarde et il était plongé dans ses pensées.

‒ C'est délicieux, dit-il brutalement. Vous cuisinez bien.

‒ Merci.

‒ C'est quoi comme viande ?

‒ Du castor.

Il la fixa.

‒ Du castor ? répéta-t-il.

‒ Oui, ils commencent à sortir d'hibernation, c'est le premier que je trappe, ce printemps et il est un peu maigrichon, du coup. Il faut le faire mijoter au moins deux heures, sinon, ça reste coriace. Heureusement, c'est un jeune, né de l'an dernier, vu sa taille. Quand le printemps sera vraiment installé, je ne pourrais plus trapper, à cause de la reproduction. Il faudra attendre la fin de l'été. Il faut profiter de la viande fraîche tant qu'on peut

Il ne dit rien mais il ne croyait pas avoir déjà mangé du castor avant aujourd'hui.

‒ Pourriez-vous me conduire là où vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

‒ On a le temps, jugea-t-elle. C'est tout près et il reste deux heures de jour, mais vous ne trouverez rien.

Elle lui donna de quoi se couvrir chaudement, les bottes fourrées de son père et ils sortirent. Arwen s'était équipée de son fusil et de sa besace. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta près d'un cours d'eau.

‒ C'est ici, dit-elle.

‒ Mais il n'y a rien ! s'exclama-t-il, dépité.

‒ Je vous l'avais dit, rappela-t-elle. Vous dériviez dans l'eau et veniez de l'amont. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes tombé à l'eau.

Elle se pencha au bord et il la vit sortir une nasse de l'eau. Elle l'ouvrit pour en retirer deux belles truites qu'elle assomma.

‒ Notre dîner ! annonça-t-elle en souriant avant de dégainer un grand couteau de chasse et de vider adroitement les poissons.

Elle jeta les entrailles à l'eau et enveloppa soigneusement les poissons dans un tissu avant de les mettre dans sa besace puis replongea la nasse dans l'eau après l'avoir réamorcée.

‒ On y va ? proposa-t-elle, en se levant. Il faut être rentré avant la nuit.

‒ D'accord, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se perde, accepta-t-il en jetant un dernier regard vers l'amont de la rivière.

‒ Je connais parfaitement mon domaine, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, un éclair traversant ses yeux noirs en amande. Je vis ici depuis l'âge de quatre ans. En sortie d'hiver, les loups et les ours sont affamés. La nuit, le risque de tomber sur eux augmente et il ne fait pas bon les rencontrer, croyez-moi.

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Interloqué par la sécheresse de la réplique de la jeune femme, il se reprit et la suivit.

‒ Je suis désolé, dit-il en la rattrapant. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

‒ Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais si vous sortez seul, ne vous éloignez pas de la cabane ou prenez le fusil avec vous, recommanda-t-elle.

‒ C'est noté.

Ils regagnèrent la cabane en silence. Arwen s'activa aussitôt, faisant la vaisselle, commençant à préparer les poissons, pendant que son invité forcé se sentait complètement perdu. Il avait proposé de l'aider mais elle avait refusé. Désœuvré, il inspecta la cabane des yeux.

La pièce principale était assez grande. Il vit un deuxième lit en plus de celui où il s'était réveillé. Une grande peau d'ours était accrochée sur le mur à côté d'une deuxième porte. Il vit avec surprise que la peau cachait une troisième porte quand Arwen l'ouvrit. Elle en revint avec des conserves de légumes dans les mains et il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un cellier. En plus de la table où ils avaient déjeuné et de ses deux chaises, il y avait aussi deux vieux fauteuils dans un angle encadrant une petite table ronde. Sur un mur était accrochée une patère où étaient accrochés les manteaux, la besace et le fusil, des raquettes posées dessous avec soin. Des meubles de rangement et, chose qui l'étonna le plus, du côté des fauteuils, se trouvait des étagères chargées de livres.

Il observait Arwen aller et venir avec un certain plaisir. Mince, pas très grande, elle avait des mouvements souples et gracieux et la démarche d'un chasseur. Vêtue d'une vieille chemise de bûcheron et d'un jean fatigué, ses origines n'en étaient pas moins visibles. Elle avait des yeux noirs et une peau mate. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais aux reflets bleutés étaient noués en une natte qui tombait à mi-cuisses. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait certainement du sang indien dans les veines. Il finit par prendre la parole alors qu'elle mettait ses légumes à mijoter.

‒ Vous avez l'air bien installée.

‒ C'est mon père qui a construit cette cabane, le renseigna-t-elle. Cela lui a prit des semaines.

‒ Vous vivez vraiment seule ici ?

‒ Depuis la mort de mon père, oui.

‒ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre aussi isolé de tout, avoua-t-il.

‒ J'ai l'habitude. Je n'aime pas aller en ville. Trop bruyant et ça sent mauvais. Vous, vous êtes un citadin.

‒ Comment le savez-vous ?

‒ Ça se voit, sourit-elle. Je le vois

‒ Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, douta-t-il.

‒ Ce n'est pas une critique, juste un fait, temporisa-t-elle.

‒ Vous avez l'habitude de vous débrouiller seule mais si je dois rester ici, il est hors de question que je me tourne les pouces pendant que vous faites tout, déclara-t-il. Je ferais la vaisselle après le repas et je vous aiderais au mieux. Je ne crois pas savoir pêcher ou chasser mais je peux vous couper du bois et vous aider au ménage, par exemple.

‒ D'accord, accepta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas rester à rien faire si j'étais à votre place.

Ils se sourirent et il mit la table pendant qu'elle surveillait la cuisson des truites. Une fois le repas fini, elle prépara une tisane et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

‒ Que faites-vous pour vous occuper ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Je chasse, je pêche, je m'occupe de mon potager, de mes deux chevaux, des peaux et de faire de provisions pour l'hiver. Je fabrique des attrapes-rêves que je vends ainsi que mes peaux ce qui me permet d'acheter ce que je ne peux pas me procurer par moi-même comme de la farine, du sucre…

‒ Et le soir ? En hiver, les soirées sont longues.

‒ Je lis, je bricole, j'écris mon journal, je joue du violon.

‒ Vous jouez du violon ?

‒ C'est mon père qui m'a appris.

‒ Vous voulez bien jouer un air ?

Elle se leva et sortit le violon d'un meuble. Elle l'accorda et commença à jouer. Il reconnu avec surprise le Printemps de Vivaldi et ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir quand elle eut finit ce qui la fit rougir.

‒ Bravo, dit-il. C'était superbe.

‒ Merci…

Elle s'interrompit puis reprit.

‒ Je crois qu'il va falloir vous choisir un nom en attendant que vous vous souveniez du vrai, suggéra-t-elle.

‒ Pourquoi pas mais que choisir ? s'interrogea-t-il. Aucun ne me vient à l'idée.

‒ Eh bien, je peux vous en citer…, proposa-t-elle. Will, Peter, Brian,…

Elle en cita une dizaine d'autre puis…

‒ …Anthony…

‒ Tony, corrigea-t-il. Ça me semble familier, Tony.

‒ Tony ? Alors vous serez Tony jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre vrai nom.

Elle s'excusa de ne pouvoir lui fournir de pyjama au moment de se coucher mais lui expliqua qu'ils pouvaient préserver leur intimité grâce à un système de rideaux qui enfermait les lits. Elle lui montra ensuite la troisième pièce qui contenait un grand bac servant de baignoire, un petit meuble avec deux cruches et une cuvette ainsi qu'un pot d'aisance et son seau de sciure.

‒ Plutôt confortable pour une cabane de trappeur, jugea-t-il, impressionné.

‒ Au début, nous n'avions que la pièce principale. Mon père a ensuite ajouté cette pièce quand je suis devenue assez grande pour faire ma toilette seule et il en a profité pour faire le cellier, expliqua-t-elle. Bien, je vous laisse faire votre toilette. Comme vous avez baigné dans la rivière, vous voulez peut-être prendre un bain ? Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau. Pour vider le bac, enlevez le bouchon, au fond. Mon père a installé un tuyau enterré qui débouche plus loin.

‒ Merci, Arwen.

‒ De rien, Tony.

Le lendemain, il se rasa à l'aide du rasoir du père d'Arwen, se réjouissant que la jeune femme soit si conservatrice. Il le fit avec prudence car c'était ce qu'on appelle communément un coupe-chou et n'avait pas envie de s'égorger au passage.

Ils entrèrent vite dans une routine, chacun faisant ses tâches et Tony put se rendre compte qu'Arwen n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de crues brutales. Dès le lendemain, quand ils voulurent relever ses nasses, cela leur fut tout juste possible tant le niveau avait déjà monté. Elle les releva avec une corde nouée autour de la taille, l'autre extrémité tenue par Tony. Il était impressionné par la jeune femme. Elle faisait tout, lavage à la main, débitage de bois, fumage du poisson ou de la viande, réparations du toit… Rien ne la rebutait. Il l'aidait au mieux, découvrant ses limites (il était incapable de lever un filet de poisson correctement ou d'écorcher proprement une fourrure) comme des capacités inattendues. Il débita des stères de bois à une allure qui impressionna Arwen. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils fonctionnèrent bientôt comme s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble toute leur vie. Et leurs regards l'un sur l'autre changea progressivement.

Un jour où ils étaient coincés dans la cabane par une pluie diluvienne, Tony leva les yeux de son livre. En le choisissant, il avait découvert avec curiosité des livres d'école et une collection impressionnante de romans de fantasy et de livres de légendes. Il avait appris à l'occasion l'origine du prénom de la jeune femme. Son père l'avait appelée Arwen en hommage à son livre favori, le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il observa la jeune femme. Installée à la table, elle écrivait avec application dans un cahier.

‒ Tu écris ton journal ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui.

‒ Tu y mets quoi, dedans ?

‒ Ce que j'ai fait dans la journée, le temps qu'il a fait. Le résultat des chasses et de la pêche. Ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

‒ Tu y parles de moi ?

‒ Bien sûr. Tu es le premier homme que je repêche dans la rivière. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler.

‒ Tu parles de moi en bien ou en mal ?

‒ Tu es bien curieux, s'amusa-t-elle.

‒ Cela m'intéresse. J'ai envie de mieux connaitre la personne avec qui je vis.

‒ Nous ne vivons pas ensemble, remarqua Arwen.

‒ Pour l'instant, oui, la contredit Tony. Nous vivons ensemble comme des amis. Tu es devenue mon amie, Arwen. Et j'espère que tu me considère aussi comme tel et pas seulement comme un invité ou pire, une cohabitation forcée.

‒ Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, à part Harvey et Maggie, dit-elle pensivement. Mais je les connais depuis toujours. Ce sont eux qui vendent mes peaux et mes attrapes-rêves et qui m'achètent ce dont j'ai besoin avec l'argent récupéré. Ce sont un peu des grands-parents, plutôt. J'apprécie ta présence et l'aide que tu m'apportes. On s'entend bien. C'est ça, être amis ?

‒ C'est un début, sourit-il. Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu d'amis ?

‒ Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. C'est mon père qui m'a tout enseigné.

‒ Tu l'aimais beaucoup ?

‒ Oui. Je me suis sentie perdue quand il est mort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis restée.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

‒ Il y a eu ce petit garçon, dit-elle pensivement. Peut-être qu'on était devenus amis, si c'est possible si vite

‒ Qui ?

‒ Quand j'avais huit ans, mon père a trouvé par hasard un petit garçon qui s'était perdu. Il avait dormi deux nuits en pleine forêt. Papa l'a ramené, on lui a donné à manger. Papa l'a soigné, lavé et il a dormi ici une nuit. Le lendemain, on l'a raccompagné à la ville. On a rencontré en chemin des gardes forestiers qui faisaient une battue à sa recherche et papa leur confié Jimmy. On avait joué ensemble toute la soirée. C'était bien. Il m'a manqué.

‒ Tu avais déjà commencé ton journal à cet âge-là ?

‒ Oui. Dès que j'ai su écrire, papa m'a donné un cahier en me disant d'écrire mon journal. Que c'était un bon exercice d'écriture. J'ai continué à le faire. J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai commencé. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait lire à personne et mon père n'a jamais regardé dedans.

‒ Je ne le ferais pas non plus, je te rassure, dit aussitôt Tony. Pas sans ta permission. C'est trop intime.

Elle lui sourit et reprit son travail.

‒ Est-ce que tu as des origines indiennes ? demanda-t-il encore.

‒ Oui. Papa était Iroquois. Comment as-tu deviné ?

‒ Tes cheveux sont très noirs et tu fabriques des attrapes-rêves.

‒ C'est Mamie qui m'a appris. Elle est venue vivre ici avec nous. Mais elle était très âgée et elle est morte au bout de deux ans. C'était elle qui les fabriquaient au début, j'ai continué parce que ça me plaisait. Harvey dit qu'ils se vendent bien.

‒ Et ta mère ? Elle était indienne aussi ?

‒ Non. Elle était d'origine italienne. Elle était assistante sociale dans un quartier difficile. Je devais avoir un petit frère mais un soir qu'elle quittait son travail, des jeunes qu'elle essayait d'aider l'ont agressée. Elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures et mon petit frère est mort. C'est après ça que papa a décidé de venir vivre ici. Il était chirurgien avant.

‒ C'est un changement de vie radical, s'étonna Tony.

‒ Papa était très malheureux de la mort de maman et de mon petit frère. Il a été écœuré de la cruauté de ces jeunes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour maman alors qu'elle travaillait dur pour qu'ils quittent les gangs.

Arwen se tut, visiblement émue et replongea dans son cahier. Tony n'insista pas. Il était fasciné par cette jeune femme qui réussissait à vivre seule une vie de trappeuse mais qui parlait avec la candeur d'une enfant.

Durant la nuit, Arwen s'éveilla. Les sens aux aguets, elle guettait ce qui l'avait réveillé. La pluie tombait toujours. Un gémissement attira son attention. Tony. C'était lui qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se redressa et écarta le rideau de son lit. Il marmonna des mots inaudibles puis poussa un cri.

‒ Tony ? appela Arwen. Ça ne va pas ?

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis il écarta le rideau de son lit.

‒ Tout va bien, la rasssura-t-il en la regardant, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

‒ Je vais te donner quelque chose, décida-t-elle en laissant retomber le rideau avant d'attraper sa chemise qu'elle enfila sans écouter les protestations de Tony qui lui disait de ne pas se déranger.

Vêtue uniquement de la chemise, elle se leva et passa dans le cellier d'où elle revînt avec un paquet plat dans les mains. A la surprise de Tony, elle en sortit un attrape-rêves qu'elle lui tendit en souriant.

‒ Accroche-le au dessus de ton lit, dit-elle. Il captera les mauvais rêves.

Il saisit l'objet et le regarda avec curiosité. Le cercle était entouré d'une lanière de cuir marron et des perles de diverses couleurs étaient prises dans le filet. Une lanière nouée en boucle servait à le suspendre et une plume d'aigle et deux autres petites plumes duveteuses enfilées sur une perle de bois bleu turquoise pendaient du cercle principal.

‒ Il est très beau, commenta Tony.

‒ Merci. Accroche-le, l'encouragea-t-elle. Il t'aidera.

Tony en doutait mais il obéit pour lui faire plaisir. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit plus de cauchemar.

Arwen venait de finir d'emballer les derniers attrapes-rêves qu'elle avait fabriqués. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre et elle vit Tony. Cela faisait un mois qu'il partageait sa cabane et ses tâches. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence avec une facilité qui l'étonnait quand elle y pensait. Pour l'instant, il était en plein soleil en train de couper du bois. Il faisait très chaud et il s'était mis torse nu. Elle resta fascinée par la vue de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau. Une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahit. Il s'interrompit dans sa tâche et s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Elle savait qu'il avait pris près de lui un seau avec de l'eau mais se demanda s'il avait pensé à en boire. Elle alla le rejoindre.

‒ Tu devrais faire une pause, dit-elle.

‒ Pas faux, approuva-t-il en plantant la hache dans le billot avant d'y poser le seau d'eau où flottait un gobelet.

Il but deux gobelets d'affilé puis attrapa le seau et se le renversa sur la tête. Les yeux ronds, Arwen regarda l'eau couler sur le torse de Tony. Son cœur s'emballa, sa gorge devint sèche et elle sentit une drôle de sensation lui envahir le ventre.

‒ Ça va, Arwen ? s'inquiéta Tony. Tu es toute rouge.

‒ Quoi ? Oh… Euh… Tu as mouillé ton jean… balbutia-t-telle en rougissant un peu plus

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que de l'eau, fit Tony. Il va vite sécher par cette chaleur. Je vais aller remplir le seau.

‒ Non, laisse, je vais le faire, dit précipitamment Arwen en lui arrachant le seau des mains. J'en profiterais pour boire, moi aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-elle en allant à la pompe et en se mettent à pomper à toute allure.

Elle but un peu et se mouilla le visage. En se tournant, elle faillit percuter Tony qui l'avait suivie.

‒ Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista-t-il.

‒ Oui, je vais très bien, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas regarder le torse nu de Tony. Je… je vais aller voir si les premières morilles ont poussé.

‒ C'est loin ? Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa-t-il.

‒ Non, finis ce que tu faisais. C'est à peine à deux cents mètres vers l'est, fit-elle en agitant la main dans la direction où elle devait aller.

Elle rentra prit un panier, son fusil et partit à toute allure avec pour seule idée de mettre de l'espace entre elle et Tony le plus vite possible. Arrivée à destination, elle laissa tomber son panier, posa son fusil et s'appuya à un arbre avant de se passer les mains sur le visage.

‒ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle ferma les yeux et revit en pensée Tony, torse nu, coupant du bois, de l'eau ruisselant sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt la sensation revint. Elle naquit dans son ventre et enflamma son corps. Elle gémit.

‒ Pourquoi je ressens ça ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi il me fait un effet pareil ?

La respiration trop rapide, elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur une morille pointait son chapeau au-dessus des feuilles mortes. Cela lui remit en mémoire son excuse pour s'éloigner de Tony. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne revienne pas son panier vide sinon il allait se poser des questions. Elle soupira puis commença sa cueillette.

Arwen s'écarta progressivement de l'arbre contre lequel elle avait appuyé son fusil. Un grognement lui fit lever la tête. Elle pâlit en voyant un ours famélique se dandiner en l'observant à une vingtaine de mètres. Un coup d'œil lui confirma qu'elle était trop loin de son fusil. Sans paniquer, tout en surveillant l'ours, elle dégainant lentement son couteau de chasse. Un bruit de pas annonça Tony.

‒ Tony, stop, ordonna-t-elle.

‒ Arwen ? Où est ton fusil ?

‒ Là-bas, à droite, fit-elle.

L'ours poussa un rugissement quand Tony esquissa un mouvement de ce côté. Tony se figea aussitôt.

L'ours se leva sur ses pattes arrières. Arwen vit une blessure à vif sur son ventre.

‒ Il est blessé, souffla-t-elle. Donc dangereux. Ne bouge pas. Il partira peut-être.

‒ Arwen, s'il te fonce dessus… commença Tony d'une voix où pointait de l'angoisse.

‒ Alors, je tenterais de l'éviter et de le tuer, rétorqua Arwen.

‒ Avec ton couteau ? s'étrangla Tony. Ce grizzli est énorme !

‒ Il est amaigri par l'hibernation. Je peux l'égorger facilement si je suis assez rapide, assura-t-elle.

Agacé par leur discussion, l'ours rugit de nouveau et fonça sur Arwen.

 _NB : cette histoire passera en M lorsque je posterais le chapitre 2_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Voyant l'ours se ruer vers elle, Arwen se leva prestement, serrant fermement son couteau. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, Tony se rua sur l'ours et le frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tempe avec son poing en criant de rage.

‒ Tony ! Non ! hurla Arwen en courant vers eux.

Mais l'ours s'écroula comme une masse, propulsé sur le côté par la violence du coup. Tony lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa la nuque d'une seule torsion puissante. Arwen resta immobile à fixer l'ours mort, stupéfaite.

‒ Tu... Tu l'as tué ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais comment… ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

‒ Non, je n'ai rien, répondit Tony, aussi surpris qu'elle.

‒ Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un homme puisse tuer un grizzli à mains nues, souffla la jeune femme.

Puis elle explosa.

‒ Tu es malade ! hurla-t-elle. T'attaquer à un ours à mains nues, c'est du suicide !

‒ Et tu croyais que j'allais rester là, à te regarder te faire massacrer bien sagement ? cria Tony, exaspéré.

‒ J'avais une arme, moi ! rugit Arwen, furieuse.

‒ Un couteau contre un grizzli !?

‒ C'est mieux que rien ! J'aurais fait quoi s'il t'avait blessé ou tué ?

‒ Parce que j'aurais su quoi faire si cela avait été toi qui avais été blessée, peut-être ? tempêta Tony.

Ils restèrent à se fixer, fulminants. Arwen rengaina rageusement son couteau.

‒ Il faut éloigner sa carcasse de la cabane avant qu'il n'attire les loups ou d'autres ours, déclara-t-elle.

Elle alla chercher un cheval et le travois qu'elle posa à plat sur le sol. Elle fit rouler l'ours dessus avec l'aide de Tony. Elle voulut l'aider à soulever le travois mais il l'étonna à nouveau en le soulevant seul. Elle fit reculer son cheval pour attacher le travois sur son dos. Tony la suivit alors qu'elle faisait avancer le cheval. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Elle s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise et détacha l'ours.

‒ Je vais récupérer sa peau, dit-elle en ressortant son couteau.

Il la regarda écorcher l'ours sans rien dire, de nouveau étonné de sa compétence. Elle se fichait de se couvrir de sang comme de l'odeur. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant plonger les mains dans la carcasse pour en retirer le foie encore chaud.

‒ Dans la tribu de mon père, le chasseur qui avait tué l'ours mangeait son foie cru à peine la bête tuée, expliqua-t-elle. Il te revient de droit, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant l'organe sanguinolent.

‒ Euh, je suis honoré mais je préfère éviter, déclina-t-il, écœuré.

‒ Tu as tort. Ils faisaient ça en pensant s'approprier la force de l'ours. Ils se trompaient, bien sûr mais le foie cru contient beaucoup de choses qui renforcent le corps. C'est une occasion à ne pas rater. Mais je comprends que tu ne sois pas tenté. Pour ma part, j'ai mangé mon premier foie cru à six ans. Je ferais griller le reste pour le dîner.

Elle le posa dans un chiffon propre, en coupa un morceau qu'elle mangea tout en enveloppant le reste avec soin. Puis elle préleva deux longs muscles à la base de la colonne vertébrale qu'elle enveloppa aussi.

‒ Je ferais sécher les filets mignons. Ils devraient être suffisamment tendres, commenta-t-elle.

Ils poussèrent ensuite la carcasse dans le vide, roulèrent et chargèrent la peau sur le travois avant de rentrer, récupérant au passage la cueillette abandonnée d'Arwen. A peine rentrée, elle prit le temps de tendre la peau puis alla prendre un bain. Tony resta pensif, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bains. Elle semblait si fragile mais était si forte. Combien aurait été capable de faire face à un ours blessé comme elle l'avait fait ? La main qui tenait le couteau n'avait pas tremblé. Mais lui avait tremblé. Il avait tremblé pour elle. Par peur de la voir être blessée ou tuée.

Elle ressortit, ses longs cheveux encore humides. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle détourna le regard.

‒ Je vais gratter la peau, dit-elle.

‒ Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il.

Ils travaillèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce que la moindre parcelle de chair soit ôtée. Comme il se faisait tard, ils rentrèrent préparer leur repas.

Tony eut un peu de mal à avaler sa viande. Le goût était très prononcé mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, vidant son assiette sans se plaindre. Ils dînèrent et firent la vaisselle comme ils avaient mangé, en silence. La complicité née durant ce mois passé ensemble avait disparue, remplacée par de la gêne.

‒ Je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure, lâcha brutalement Arwen alors qu'ils avaient terminé. C'était très courageux de ta part d'avoir affronter cet ours.

‒ Tu n'avais pas tort, admit-il.

‒ Tony, j'ai l'habitude de vivre seule mais c'est vrai que j'ai été imprudente tout à l'heure en m'éloignant de mon fusil. Quand je t'ai vu te jeter sur l'ours, j'ai eu tellement peur. Peur que tu sois blessé ou tué. C'est pour ça que je me suis mise en colère, avoua-t-elle.

Elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer que son imprudence était dûe au trouble qu'il avait fait naître en elle sans le vouloir. Une larme lui échappa. Tony l'essuya du bout du doigt puis l'attira contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui en pleurant.

‒ Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, Arwen, murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Je préférerais mourir dix fois plutôt qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. C'était de la folie de m'attaquer à un ours sans arme. Mais il m'était impossible de ne pas le faire. Rien que l'idée que tu puisses être en danger m'est insupportable.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sans bouger. Elle finit par relever la tête pour le regarder et se sentit prise au piège de son regard bleu ciel. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme ça, avec cette intensité. Tony se sentit comme aspiré par les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il se laissa emporter. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arwen, elle paniqua et le repoussa brutalement.

‒ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

‒ Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, le contredit Arwen, les joues rouges. Je... J'ai été surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je... Je ne vois quasiment personne et... Je ne sais pas comment faire avec les gens. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir.

Tony la fixa un instant, le cœur battant. Ses lèvres le brûlaient encore du contact de celles de la jeune femme .Elles étaient si douces. Il mourrait d'envie de recommencer. A tel point qu'il osa tenter sa chance.

‒ En as-tu envie ? demanda-t-il. Que je t'embrasse ?

‒ Je ne suis pas sûre…, hésita-t-elle, visiblement troublée. Je crois… Oui. Oui, j'en ai envie. Mais… j'ai peur… C'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

‒ Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vécu ça avec une femme, murmura-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est donc une première fois pour moi aussi. Je sais que j'ai envie de la vivre avec toi. Apprenons ensemble, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita puis glissa la main dans la sienne, le laissant l'attirer contre lui. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa joue et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Arwen. D'abord, elle ne bougea pas, se laissant envahir par les sentiments que ce contact inédit faisait naitre en elle puis elle appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Tony en l'enlaçant. Il le vit comme une invitation et commença à caresser les lèvres d'Arwen avec les siennes. Elle l'imita aussitôt, sa respiration s'accélérant. Elle hésita à nouveau quand elle sentit la langue de Tony quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, puis la lui ouvrit.

Leur baiser ne tarda à devenir intense et passionné. Elle avait glissé une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Tony, s'agrippait de l'autre au dos de sa chemise. La main de Tony avait quitté sa joue depuis longtemps pour s'enfouir dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle rattrapa ses lèvres pour prolonger le baiser. Cela la rendait folle. Il ne se fit pas prier pour continuer un baiser qui les laissa essoufflés et pantelants.

‒ Tony, gémit-elle. Je… Je veux plus… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je veux plus.

Il la dévora des yeux, vit ses lèvres offertes, son regard troublé de désir.

‒ Veux-tu que nous fassions l'amour, Arwen ? murmura-t-il, brûlant de désir contenu.

En disant ces mots, il se serra davantage contre elle. Elle sentit alors la puissance de son désir pour elle s'appuyer contre son ventre. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos. Frisson qui fut remplacé par une chaleur qui l'envahit, embrasant tout son corps. La même chaleur qui l'avait poussée à s'éloigner de lui plus tôt dans la journée. Au bout d'un instant, elle opina. Oui, elle en avait envie.

Il la lâcha pour ôter son T-shirt. Il prit les mains d'Arwen, les posant sur sa poitrine nue. Les deux mains à plat sur le torse puissant de Tony, elle n'osait plus bouger, indécise sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ce fut lui qui fit glisser ses mains sur lui, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer les caresses hésitantes de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants, il rouvrit les yeux et commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Arwen.

Il la lui retira, révélant un simple soutien-gorge de coton blanc qu'il dégrafa. Elle le laissa glisser au sol. Il contempla un instant ses seins avant les prendre doucement dans ses mains en coupe. Ses mains les englobèrent. Ils étaient fermes, sa peau si douce. Arwen poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir quand il les caressa. Il se pencha et prit brièvement la pointe de l'un d'eux dans sa bouche. Il se redressa aussitôt pour entrainer Arwen près du lit.

Les deux lits étaient trop étroits. Il arracha les couvertures avant de poser les deux matelas à même le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Comme elle hésitait, il la souleva dans ses bras. Il s'agenouilla et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il se plaça à genoux au-dessus d'elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il ne tarda pas à quitter ses lèvres pour couvrir son visage et son cou de baisers ardents. Il continua à descendre alors qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Il flatta longuement ses seins des mains et de la bouche, arrachant des gémissements à Arwen. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi sa peau était devenue si sensible mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête tant les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle étaient délicieuses. Il passa sur le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le jean. Il s'assit alors sur ses talons et ouvrit lentement le jean, prêt à stopper au moindre signe d'Arwen. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle se donnait vraiment à lui. Abandonnée, remplie de désir pour lui, elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de la dévêtir. Il attrapa le jean et le lui ôta. Il posa ses mains sur les chevilles de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches dans une longue caresse. Puis, il saisit son slip et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il resta immobile à contempler son corps nu. Un corps mince et musclé, sculpté par la vie dure qu'elle menait dans cette contrée isolée et sauvage, son désir lui fouettant les reins plus que jamais, au point d'en devenir douloureux.

‒ Ce que tu es belle, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et se dénuda. Il resta immobile un instant pour laisser le temps à Arwen de le détailler du regard. Elle rougit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa virilité fièrement dressée. Une lueur de crainte passa dans son regard. Il s'allongea près d'elle.

‒ N'ai pas peur murmura-t-il, lui caressant la joue. Je ne te forcerais à rien. Si tu veux arrêter, il te suffit de le dire.

‒ Ça va être douloureux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

‒ Tu auras du plaisir, je te le promets, assura-t-il.

Il lui prit la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine, l'incitant à le caresser. Elle parcourut son torse, répondant à ses baisers. Elle descendit sur le ventre mais stoppa en sentant qu'elle arrivait au pubis, n'osant aller plus bas. Il lui prit de nouveau la main. Elle rougit de nouveau quand elle sentit l'intimité de Tony sous ses doigts avant d'oser des caresses timides. Elle cessa aussitôt quand il laissa échapper un gémissement.

‒ Je t'ai fait mal ? paniqua-t-elle.

‒ Non, haleta-t-il. Au contraire.

Elle reprit ses caresses mais il ne la laissa pas faire longtemps. C'était trop fort. Il se retira de sa main. Il s'allongea sur elle pour la couvrir à nouveau de caresses et de baisers. Arrivé au Mont de Vénus, il lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir nicher son visage entre ses cuisses. Il la dégusta avec gourmandise, s'attardant sur chaque pétale de sa fleur offerte, arrachant de puissants gémissements à Arwen. Chaque caresse envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans le corps d'Arwen. Il la rendait complètement folle de désir. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle et se présenta, quêtant son accord du regard. Elle s'agrippa à lui. Il entra lentement, brisant l'hymen sans hésiter. Elle crispa ses mains sur ses épaules ne sentant la douleur de l'hymen déchiré mais elle ressentait un tel désir de lui qu'elle l'oublia aussitôt. Il accéléra progressivement le mouvement, serrant les dents pour se retenir, attentif aux gémissements de son amante. Elle s'agrippait à lui, levant ses hanches à sa rencontre. Chaque coup de reins exacerbait son désir d'une chose dont elle ignorait encore la nature. Il ne s'autorisa à prendre son propre plaisir que lorsqu'elle poussa son premier cri de plaisir. Elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de Tony, emportée par un tourbillon de plaisir comme elle n'en n'avait jamais connu. Leurs voix se mêlèrent faisant résonner les murs de la cabane d'une manière inédite.

Il finit par se laisser retomber sur elle, haletant. Il ne tarda pas à rouler sur le côté, l'attirant contre lui. Il la dévora du regard, lui caressant les cheveux. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Quand ils le rompirent, Tony la serra contre lui mais elle le repoussa doucement.

‒ Il faut remettre du bois dans le poêle pour la nuit, murmura-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

‒ Toujours prévoyante, s'amusa-t-il sur le même ton, un sourire sur les lèvres.

‒ Il le faut pour vivre ici, remarqua-t-elle.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le poêle, admirant ses jambes nues et sa chevelure sombre qui dévoilait les rondeurs de sa chute de reins au gré de ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle surveillait la prise des bûches qu'elle venait de mettre dans le foyer, il se leva et récupéra les couvertures qu'il posa sur les matelas avant de se glisser dessous. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se blottissant contre lui. Ils glissèrent doucement dans le sommeil.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Arwen se réveilla à l'aube comme à son habitude. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Tony, profondément endormi, tout près du sien. Après un instant de surprise, ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire plein de tendresse étira ses lèvres. Elle se leva en silence et raviva le feu pour faire chauffer un peu d'eau. Aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, elle fit sa toilette et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle remuait du porridge sur le feu quand il se réveilla. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle était de dos et n'avait pas remarqué son réveil. Il détailla la lourde chevelure de jais ondulée qui tombait librement. Il l'avait découverte aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginé plus d'une fois. Puis son regard descendit sur les jambes fuselées moulées dans son jean jusqu'aux pieds. Elle était restée en chaussettes, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Il se leva pour la rejoindre. Voyant un mouvement, elle le regarda, vit qu'il venait vers elle, nu. Elle rosit et lui fit un timide sourire avant de détourner les yeux. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, se collant contre son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue.

‒ Bonjour, dit-il.

‒ Bonjour.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux pétillants, les joues toujours trop roses ce qui le fit sourire.

‒ Après ce que nous avons fait cette nuit, tu ne vas pas jouer les timides ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

‒ Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un homme se balade nu dans ma cabane, avoua-t-elle.

Tony eut un petit rire.

‒ Tu n'as plus à être gênée avec moi, insista-t-il.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, continuant toujours à touiller son porridge, il attrapa la casserole, la mit hors du feu et la fit pivoter vers lui.

‒ Tu es très belle quand tu rougis, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle fondit aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de libérer ses lèvres. Il la garda contre lui, front contre front.

‒ Je suis heureux de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, Arwen. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant.

‒ Je… Je t'aime aussi, Tony, avoua-t-elle. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi très vite. Mais je me demande si nous avons bien fait.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé la mémoire. Et si tu réalise que… que tu es marié ?

‒ A moins que tu ne me l'aies chipée quand j'étais inconscient, je ne porte pas d'alliance, souligna-t-il en lui montrant sa main gauche. Donc je ne suis pas marié.

‒ Mais tu peux être fiancé ou avoir une petite amie qui est en train de s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu es très beau. Ce serait étonnant que tu n'en aies pas une.

Il soupira.

‒ Je ne crois pas en avoir une, affirma-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi, je sens que personne ne m'attend. Pas comme ça.

‒ Tu ne crois pas ou tu ne veux pas y croire ? insista Arwen.

‒ Je ne crois pas, répéta-t-il fermement. Arwen, bientôt les chemins seront praticables. Je devrais partir pour tenter de retrouver mon nom, mes souvenirs et… plus le temps passe, moins j'ai envie de partir. Au début, j'avais hâte mais plus maintenant. Je suis bien ici, à mener cette vie simple, avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver et j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Je fais des rêves... Des rêves de violence. Des rêves de mort. Des rêves de guerre. Où je vois des humains mourir. Des rêves où je vois des êtres non humains. Des rêves où je me bats. Ça me terrifie. Je me demande qui j'étais. J'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas me plaire. Ce que je suis ici et aujourd'hui me convient tout à fait. Et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, partir sera encore plus dur. S'il te plait, laisse-nous profiter pleinement du temps qu'il nous reste. Je veux oublier que je dois partir, je veux vivre ces semaines qu'il nous reste comme si elles allaient durer toute notre vie.

Bouleversée, Arwen laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue.

‒ D'accord, faisons ça, accepta-t-elle. Tu as raison. Il faut en profiter, ces semaine passeront trop vite.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, elle eut un sourire espiègle.

‒ Si tu allais t'habiller ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Mon porridge va être trop cuit.

‒ A vos ordres, madame, sourit-il. Et après l'avoir dévoré, c'est toi que je dévorerais.

Il évita un coup de torchon en riant et se sauva dans le cabinet de toilette.

Deux semaines supplémentaires passèrent. Tony avait passé une matinée à transformer les deux lits d'une personne en un seul lit pour deux pendant qu'Arwen réunissait les deux matelas en un et cousait le linge de lit pour l'adapter au nouveau lit. Le couple vivait en parfaite harmonie, travaillant de concert bien que moins sérieusement qu'avant car il leur arrivait de s'interrompre pour céder à leurs désirs. Et ce n'était pas toujours Tony qui initiait ces pauses câlines. Sa timidité et sa réserve vaincues, Arwen s'offrit totalement à lui et n'hésita plus à prendre les devants ni à faire preuve d'initiative pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

Le beau temps s'était installé, les jours s'allongeaient. Ce soir là, après le dîner, il faisait si doux qu'ils se laissèrent tenter par une ballade. Arwen le guida jusqu'ou sommet d'une falaise à un quart d'heure de marche de la cabane. Ils restèrent là à contempler le coucher du soleil. Le couple était assis à même le sol, Arwen adossée contre Tony qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Alors que le soleil sombrait derrière les montagnes, la lune fit une apparition timide dans le ciel.

‒ J'aime la lune, murmura Arwen. Quand j'étais trop petite pour le suivre à la chasse, il arrivait que mon père me laisse seule à la cabane pendant deux ou trois jours d'affilé. Je détestais ça. Un jour que je refusais de le laisser partir, il m'a dit que si je me sentais trop seule, le soir, je n'avais qu'à regarder la lune. Il m'a dit qu'il regarderait la lune tous les soirs, lui aussi. Et que, grâce à elle, nos esprits et nos cœurs seraient ensemble même si nos corps étaient séparés par une grande distance.

‒ J'aurais aimé connaitre ton père, regretta Tony. J'aime sa façon de voir les choses.

‒ Il savait donner de la magie aux choses les plus banales, sourit Arwen avec mélancolie. Vous vous seriez bien entendus, j'en suis sûre.

‒ Combien de temps ? murmura-t-il.

‒ Je dirais deux semaines, soupira-t-elle, comprenant le sous-entendu. Plus que deux semaines, soupira-telle tristement en caressant la joue de Tony

‒ Non, répondit-il. Encore deux semaines.

Surprise, elle se tourna un peu pour le regarder. Il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il savait comment la faire fondre, maintenant et il ne tarda pas à l'allonger dans l'herbe tendre.

Ils s'aimèrent tant qu'ils s'endormirent sur place sans même s'en rendre compte, au mépris de toute prudence. Ce fut la rosée matinale, alors que l'horizon commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, qui les réveilla de sa fraîcheur. Frissonnants, ils se relevèrent un peu courbaturés et s'empressèrent de se rhabiller. Alors qu'Arwen avait déjà repris le chemin de la cabane, Tony s'attarda pour admirer les couleurs dont se parait la montagne. Il leva les yeux vers les dernières étoiles, suivant des yeux un point lumineux qui traversait rapidement le ciel. Il oublia aussitôt ce point quand Arwen l'appela, pensant que ce n'était qu'un avion.

Tony se trompait. A des kilomètres au-dessus du sol, le satellite ultrasophistiqué avait capté l'image de Tony, debout, seul, au bord de la falaise. Il transmit aussitôt cette image à un terminal terrestre pas si loin des montagnes. L'homme qui surveillait l'écran, récupéra les coordonnées et bondit de son siège.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Arwen disposait avec soin des haricots dans les trous de plantation. Tony était allé puiser de l'eau à la rivière pour les arroser. L'attention d'Arwen fut détournée de sa tâche par un grondement inhabituel qu'elle ne sut pas identifier. Il approcha à vive allure puis cessa brutalement. Elle avait l'ouïe fine et estima que le bruit s'était tu dans une clairière à environ cinq cent mètres. Elle resta aux aguets et entendit deux autres bruits de moteurs. L'un provenait d'une puissante moto. L'autre, approchant beaucoup plus vite, ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle resta bouché bée en voyant une statue de métal articulée rouge et or atterrir tout près d'elle.

‒ Où est-il ? tonna la statue d'une voix masculine, ses yeux lumineux dardés sur elle.

Elle hurla et s'enfuit en courant, terrifiée. Elle vit Tony qui courrait vers elle, alerté par son cri. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, complètement paniquée.

‒ Tony ! Une statue… qui parle et qui bouge et vole comme un oiseau ! balbutia-t-elle.

‒ Quoi ? souffla Tony, abasourdi.

‒ Ah ! Te voilà ! rugit la statue en avançant vers eux. Bon sang, Steve ! Tu nous as fait une de ces frousses ! Tu ne pouvais pas donner de tes nouvelles ? On te croyait mort !

Tony était tétanisé et Arwen, tremblante, se cachait à moitié derrière lui.

‒ On se connait ? dit finalement Tony.

‒ Comment ça si on se connait ? s'offusqua la statue. Bien sûr ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Arwen intervînt.

‒ Tony est amnésique, il ne se rappelle rien, dit-elle

‒ Tony ? Amnésique ? répéta la statue.

L'armure s'ouvrit et un homme brun, le visage orné d'un bouc, en sortit. Il s'avança et se planta devant Tony qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

‒ Vous êtes sérieux ? douta l'homme.

Comme Tony confirmait d'un signe de tête, l'arrivant se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

‒ Cela explique ton silence, admit-il. Mettons les choses au point. D'abord, Tony, c'est moi, déclara l'arrivant. Tony Stark. Le seul et l'unique. Pourquoi tu t'es fait appeler Tony ?

‒ Arwen m'a cité des noms dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux me soit familier. Quand elle a dit Anthony, j'ai aussitôt pensé « Tony ». La sonorité me semblait familière. Et je me rappelle vous avoir vu dans mes rêves. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était des vrais rêves ou des souvenirs.

‒ Pas étonnant. On bosse dans la même équipe depuis quelques années déjà. Ton nom est Steve Rogers. Tu es aussi connu sous le nom de Captain America. Cela t'évoque quelque chose ?

‒ Je… Oui... balbutia Steve. Cette équipe… On est plusieurs, non ?

‒ Oui. Tu peux préciser ? l'encouragea Tony. Tu as vu d'autres personnes dans tes rêves ?

‒ Un homme blond avec un marteau, un autre avec un arc, énuméra Steve. Une espèce de géant vert et… cette femme, conclut-il en désignant une sculpturale rousse qui arrivait en moto tout terrain.

Elle bondit de son véhicule pour se planter devant Steve. Elle le fixa et lui colla un coup de poing qui le fit à peine reculer.

‒ Ça, c'est pour t'être planqué plus d'un mois en nous laissant croire que tu étais mort ! rugit-elle. Sinon, contente de te revoir en forme. Bonjour, fit-elle en avisant Arwen qui le regardait, stupéfaite. On peut savoir pourquoi monsieur n'a pas jugé bon de rassurer ses amis ? ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Steve du regard.

‒ Il a perdu la mémoire, Natacha, répondit Tony.

‒ Arwen m'a trouvé inconscient dans la rivière, en hypothermie, expliqua Steve. Elle m'a repêché, soigné et quand j'ai repris conscience, je savais plus qui j'étais.

‒ Oh, fit Natacha. C'est ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital ou à la police ?

‒ Je l'ai trouvé au début de la fonte des neiges. C'était dangereux de traverser les rivières et plusieurs nous sépare de la ville la plus proche, expliqua Arwen. Nous devions y aller dans environ deux semaines quand le gros des crues serait passé.

‒ Vous vivez ici ? s'étonna Tony en regardant la cabane. Toute seule ?

‒ -Oui, confirma Arwen.

‒ Y compris en hiver ? insista Tony.

‒ Toute l'année. Je ne pars que pour chasser ou acheter ce que je ne peux pas me procurer par moi-même.

‒ Je deviendrais fou, tout seul, ici, marmonna Tony.

‒ Manifestement, elle n'est pas folle, Tony, souligna Natacha. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il temps que tu rentres, Steve. Revenir dans ton univers habituel t'aidera à te souvenir et on a besoin de toi.

A la surprise de ses amis retrouvés, le regard de Steve se troubla et il serra davantage Arwen contre lui.

‒ Je… je ne sais pas... hésita-t-il.

‒ Elle a raison, Tony… Steve, murmura Arwen. Il le faut.

Il la regarda, visiblement inquiet.

‒ Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

‒ Bien sûr, accepta Natacha, l'instant de surprise passée.

Elle s'éloigna en entrainant Tony avec elle, vu que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Steve attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix.

‒ Je ne suis pas prêt, Arwen, murmura Steve, un brin de panique dans la voix. Ces gens... Dans mes rêves, les ai vu se battre et tuer. Je me battais et je tuais, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas recommencer à tuer.

‒ Tu te battais contre eux ou avec eux ?

‒ Avec eux, admit-il du bout des lèvres.

‒ To… Steve, ça me brise le cœur de te dire ça mais tu dois partir. Ces gens, ils se faisaient du souci pour toi, ils te cherchaient. Ce sont tes amis. Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes qui s'inquiètent et veulent te revoir. D'autres amis, ta famille aussi sûrement et peut-être… peut-être une femme qui t'aime et espère ton retour. Ils savent qui tu es, ils pourront t'aider. Moi, je ne sais rien de ton passé. Eux seuls peuvent t'aider à te souvenir. Tu dois te souvenir, retrouver ta mémoire pour savoir qui tu es. Tu ne peux pas te bâtir un avenir sans connaitre ton passé.

Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes en parlant, le cœur douloureux.

‒ Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-elle. Je voudrais pouvoir te garder près de moi mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois y aller pour te retrouver toi-même.

Il l'étreignit, douloureusement conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il l'embrassa longuement, avec passion.

Tony et Natacha observèrent ce baiser, surpris.

‒ Je comprends pourquoi il n'est pas pressé de partir, commenta Tony. Il était temps qu'il se décide à balancer son pucelage.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il était puceau ? s'étonna Natacha.

‒ C'est un homme de l'ancien temps, ma chère, répliqua Tony. Il a bien plus de sens moral que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. De plus, avant la guerre, il n'était pas le type d'homme à attirer le regard des filles. Quand il l'est devenu, il est tombé amoureux et tu peux être sûre que c'est un romantique, notre Captain. Pas du genre à soulever les jupes d'une fille alors qu'il est amoureux d'une autre.

‒ Mais ça fait quelques années qu'il est libre, insista Natacha.

‒ Trop occupé à s'acclimater et à pleurer sa belle, rétorqua Tony en photographiant Steve et Arwen à l'aide son portable. Il est du style à rester un veuf esseulé. Fallait bien une amnésie pour qu'il cède au chant du cœur.

‒ Tu ne devrais pas les photographier, râla Natacha. Il sera furieux s'il te voit faire. Et arrête de te la jouer romantique, ça ne te va pas.

‒ Tu me fais de la peine, là, se désola Tony, arrachant un sourire amusé à son amie.

Steve et Arwen rompirent leur baiser.

‒ Je t'aime, Arwen, murmura Steve avec ardeur. Quoique je découvre sur moi, je reviendrais. Je te promets que je reviendrais vers toi.

Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête. Steve s'avança vers Tony et Natacha qui le rejoignirent.

‒ Partons avant que je change d'avis, dit Steve.

Il grimpa à l'arrière de la moto, derrière Natacha.

‒ Merci de l'avoir aidé, dit Tony à Arwen. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, un jour, appelez Tony Stark.

Il réintégra son armure et décolla, suivit de Natacha. Steve ne quitta pas des yeux Arwen tant qu'il le put. Elle attendit que le bruit des moteurs ne soit plus audible avant de tomber à genoux et de laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait trois mois que Steve avait réintégré les Avengers. Une fois de retour parmi eux, il avait réussit à retrouver la mémoire et, comme il l'avait pressenti, il y avait un certain nombre de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier définitivement. Ils venaient de remporter une grande victoire sur un ennemi particulièrement redoutable et Tony avait organisé une fête pour la célébrer. Au bout d'un moment, Steve sortit sur la terrasse. Il leva les yeux vers la lune en se demandant si Arwen la regardait en ce moment précis. Puis il baissa son regard sur la forêt de béton qui l'entourait et s'accouda sur la balustrade, regrettant une autre forêt faite d'arbres. Il ne resta pas seul longtemps.

‒ Tu ne fais plus la fête avec nous, Cap' ? fit Tony.

‒ La guerre ne m'a jamais semblé matière à réjouissance, Tony, rétorqua Steve.

‒ Tu m'as l'air bien mélancolique, remarqua le play-boy. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu rêves à une longue chevelure brune et des yeux noirs ?

Comme Steve ne répondait pas, il reprit.

‒ Je te comprends. Elle est très jolie, cette petite indienne. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi chaude que le laisse supposer son regard de braise ?

‒ Manque lui de respect, Tony, et tu prends mon poing dans la gueule, siffla Steve.

‒ Oh mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire, notre Captain, ironisa Tony. C'est un vrai gros mot, ça.

Steve lui décocha un regard noir.

‒ D'accord, j'arrête, tempéra Tony.

Il fit mine de partir puis se ravisa, plongeant la main dans sa poche.

‒ J'allais oublier. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit une tablette holographique de sa poche et la lui tendit.

‒ J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un souvenir.

‒ Où est le piège ? soupçonna Steve.

‒ Il n'y a pas de piège, Steve, promit Tony, redevenu sérieux. C'est juste un présent d'un ami à un autre, c'est tout.

Intrigué, Steve prit la tablette et l'alluma d'une pression du doigt. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaitre une photo de lui et Arwen, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux. Profondément ému, il agrandit le visage d'Arwen jusqu'à ce qu'il occupe tout l'écran.

‒ Natacha a râlé quand j'ai pris cette photo, raconta Tony. Vous étiez si mignons tous les deux que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il commença à partir

‒ Merci, murmura Steve, d'une voix altérée. Merci, Tony.

‒ Je t'en prie. Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Tony hésita et reprit.

‒ Tu sais, c'était une sacré bagarre, cette histoire. On a tous bien besoin d'un break. On pourrait prendre des vacances. J'ai bien envie d'emmener Pepper aux Antilles. Plage, soleil, cocktails… Tu pourrais faire une randonnée. Un petit traiking en pleine nature. Les forêts de montagne sont parfaites pour ça. Il y a de beaux paysages.

Il rentra, laissant Steve les yeux trop brillants fixés sur l'image d'Arwen. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la photo et posa sa tête sur ses bras, les mains pendant dans le vide. Il resta immobile quelques instants puis se redressa brusquement et rentra d'un pas vif.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un jet biplace prenait son envol. Thor le regarda s'éloigner

‒ Jarvis ? Qui vient de partir ? s'enquit-il.

‒ C'est Steve Rogers, répondit la voix désincarnée.

‒ Tu savais qu'il partait ? demanda Thor à Tony qui venait de se placer près de lui et suivait le jet des yeux.

‒ Il va faire une balade en forêt, répondit Tony.

‒ En forêt ? répéta Thor. En pleine nuit ? Et il prend un jet pour ça ? Pourquoi il n'y va pas en moto demain matin ?

‒ Tu lui poseras la question quand il reviendra, suggéra Natacha qui les avaient entendus.

Elle regarda Tony et leva un sourire interrogateur. Tony acquiesça discrètement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle glissa un bras sous celui de Thor.

‒ Laisse donc Steve tranquille, c'est un grand garçon. Viens boire un verre, proposa-t-elle en l'entrainant vers le bar.

ooooooooooooo

L'aube n'était pas si lointaine quand la porte de la cabane d'Arwen s'ouvrit.

‒ Je t'assure que ça va, assura Arwen en sortant, suivit de Harvey.

Le vieil homme soupira.

‒ Arwen, tu n'es pas raisonnable, reprocha-t-il. Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici dans ton état. Viens chez nous dès maintenant. N'attends pas encore deux mois. Maggie et moi, on se fait du mauvais sang pour toi.

‒ C'est gentil à vous mais…

Elle s'interrompit en fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule d'Harvey, les yeux écarquillés. Un air de pur bonheur illumina son visage.

‒ Steve ! cria-t-elle en bousculant le vieil homme.

Interloqué, il se retourna et vit Arwen se jeter au cou d'un grand homme blond, riant et pleurant à la fois. L'homme la reçut dans ses bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la serra contre lui.

‒ Tu es revenu ! s'écria Arwen. Je n'y croyais pas !

‒ Je t'avais promis de revenir, rappela-t-il. Et je tiens mes promesses.

Il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné.

‒ Arwen, appela Harvey quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. C'est lui, ton Steve ?

Comme elle opinait, radieuse, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

‒ Mais… balbutia-t-il. C'est… Ton Steve, c'est Captain America ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

‒ Vous ne m'auriez pas crue, dit-elle.

‒ Bon sang quand je vais dire ça à Maggie ! s'exclama Harvey.

‒ S'il vous plait, intervint Steve, ne le dites à personne. J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis et Arwen est seule ici. Elle serait une proie facile pour eux.

‒ Bien sûr, je comprends, admit Harvey. C'est plus prudent, surtout dans son état.

‒ Quel état ? s'inquiéta Steve en dévisageant la jeune femme. Tu es malade ?

‒ Euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse en tête-à-tête, dit précipitamment Harvey. Ça été un honneur de vous rencontrer, Captain, fit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de Steve. A bientôt, Arwen. Avec lui, je pars l'esprit tranquille. C'est un homme de l'ancien temps, un vrai homme. Il veillera sur toi, j'en suis sûr.

Il enfourcha son quad et s'éloigna avec un dernier signe de la main.

‒ C'est quoi, tous ces mystères ? s'enquit Steve.

‒ Eh bien… hésita Arwen avec un sourire timide. Quand tu es parti, tu m'as laissé un merveilleux cadeau, mon amour.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur le bas de son ventre. Steve sentit un renflement et fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'elle lui fasse remarquer qu'elle avait pris du ventre. Il connaissait suffisamment les femmes pour savoir qu'elles n'aimaient pas montrer qu'elles avaient grossi. Arwen était très naturelle et se souciait peu de son apparence mais quand même.

‒ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux en sentant un petit coup léger contre sa main. Stupéfait, il se rappela brusquement qu'il y avait un moment dans sa vie où une femme était heureuse que son ventre s'arrondisse et ce, quelque soit le souci qu'elle avait de son apparence physique. Il voulut parler, échoua, déglutit.

‒ Tu... tu es…enceinte ? balbutia-t-il.

‒ Oui, confirma Arwen en le dévisageant avec un peu d'inquiétude. Tu m'as fait un bébé, Steve.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, il ne dit rien, gardant la main posée sur le ventre d'Arwen pendant que l'idée faisait son chemin.

‒ Je vais être papa, murmura-t-il enfin. Je... Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir faire un bébé. Je pensais que j'étais peut-être stérile à cause du sérum. Et je vais être papa. Arwen. Tu ne pouvais me faire un plus beau cadeau. Je t'aime !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être un jour.

 **FIN**


	4. bonus

**Bonus**

 _Nota : Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la place de ce passage dans l'histoire mais cela m'ennuyait de ne pas le publier, donc, je le mets à part._

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Deux mois et demi avant le retour de Steve à la cabane d'Arwen._

Harvey bricolait le moteur de son tracteur quand il entendit un bruit de sabots. Il se redressa et vit avec surprise Arwen arriver.

‒ Bonjour, Arwen, la salua-t-il en venant à sa rencontre tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon. Tu es en avance.

Le vieil homme serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant et il l'aimait comme sa petite-fille.

‒ Bonjour, Harvey. Je sais, je viens une semaine trop tôt.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine, s'inquiéta-t-il en la dévisageant.

‒ Je suis malade. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je vomi, j'ai fait plusieurs vertiges et les remèdes habituels ne fonctionnent pas. Je dors mal et des aliments que j'aime bien m'écœurent rien qu'à l'odeur.

‒ Oh là, tu as bien fait de venir ! On va te prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin et Maggie va t'emmener. Va la rejoindre, elle est dans la cuisine, je m'occupe de ton cheval.

‒ Merci, Harvey.

Deux heures plus tard, Arwen et Magie, l'épouse d'Harvey, étaient assises face à un médecin. Arwen venait de lui expliquer ses symptômes.

‒ De quand datent vos dernières règles ? demanda le médecin.

Arwen rougit comme une pivoine.

‒ Je ne sais pas, un mois peut-être, je ne fais pas attention.

‒ Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles non protégées, dernièrement ?

‒ C'est ma vie privée ! s'emporta Arwen. Je viens pour des vomissements et des vertiges, rien d'autre !

‒ Arwen vit seule dans la forêt à l'écart de tout, docteur, intervint Maggie. Sa cabane est difficile d'accès. Il faut trois jours de voyage à cheval pour l'atteindre et à condition de ne pas trainer.

‒ Bien, je vous examiner, déclara le médecin.

Arwen se mit en sous-vêtements et s'allongea sur la table d'examen.

Ooooooooooooo

Quand elles revinrent chez Harvey et Maggie, elles trouvèrent Harvey en train de boire un café dans la cuisine tout en regardant les infos à la télé.

‒ Alors ? fit-il en les voyant.

‒ Elle n'est pas malade, le rassura sa femme.

Arwen se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle était pâle et fixait un petit papier carré qu'elle tenait à la main mais Harvey n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait dessus.

‒ Ben, tu as quoi alors ? Tu es toute pâle, demanda-t-il à Arwen.

Maggie soupira. Voyant qu'Arwen ne répondait pas, elle le fit à sa place.

‒ Elle est enceinte.

‒ Quoi !? Mais de qui ? Il n'y a personne là-bas, à part toi.

‒ Il y a deux mois, alors que je posais des nasses, j'ai trouvé un homme inconscient dans la rivière, murmura Arwen. Je l'ai repêché et soigné. Il était amnésique et on ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite ici. Les crues allaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre. C'était trop dangereux. Alors je l'ai hébergé. Il est parti depuis deux semaines. Deux de ses amis ont retrouvé sa trace je ne sais comment et sont venu le chercher. Il est reparti avec eux.

‒ Le salopard ! gronda Harvey, furieux. Il a profité de votre isolement pour abuser de toi ! Si je le tenais, ce…

‒ Non ! s'insurgea Arwen. Il ne m'a forcée à rien ! Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je… Je le voulais. Et il n'a pas profité ! Il a fait sa part de travail de lui-même. Il a même risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Il a affronté un ours blessé qui allait se jeter sur moi et l'a tué à mains nues. Steve n'est pas un profiteur. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a été très gentil, poli, serviable. Et il est très beau, dit-elle, les yeux rêveurs.

‒ Mouais, mais il t'a quand même abandonnée, remarqua Harvey en regardant le papier qu'Arwen avait posé sur la table.

C'était une photo d'échographie sur laquelle on distinguait bien le fœtus.

‒ Il le fallait, déclara Arwen. Il devait retrouver son environnement habituel pour pouvoir retrouver la mémoire. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il parte. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Elle s'interrompit, le regard attiré par la télévision toujours allumée. On y voyait un féroce combat. Le caméraman venait de zoomer sur un des combattants. Arwen avait reconnu Steve, vêtu d'une combinaison moulante aux couleurs du drapeau américain et armé d'un bouclier rond.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es toute pâle, ma chérie, s'inquiéta Maggie.

‒ C'est la télé ? s'étonna Harvey en jetant un œil sur l'écran.

‒ C'est… commença Arwen avant de s'interrompre.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que le père de son enfant était là en train de se battre comme un lion. Elle le vit avec stupeur soulever et projeter une moto sur ses adversaires comme si cela avait été un jouet.

-‒ Il y a une guerre ? s'enquit-elle finalement, se félicitant que Steve soit un prénom si répandu.

‒ Plus ou moins, dit Harvey. C'est une espèce de faction terroriste qui existe depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l'Hydra. Ils veulent conquérir le monde comme les nazis par qui ils ont été créés. Ils sont très forts. Heureusement qu'on a les Avengers. Ils ont même réussi à arrêter une invasion extra-terrestre, t'imagines ? L'un des Avengers est un extraterrestre, d'ailleurs. Thor, qu'il s'appelle. C'est un Dieu viking, je crois.

‒ Le Dieu du Tonnerre, précisa Arwen qui le voyait justement en action, pulvérisant un tank à coup de marteau. Papa m'a lu plein de légendes dont les mythes vikings. Qui sont les autres ?

‒ Celui avec l'armure rouge et or, c'est Iron Man, reprit Harvey. En vrai, il s'appelle Tony Stark et c'est un play-boy multi-milliardaire. Celui-là, c'est Captain America… Mais tu es en train de m'avoir, là ! Tu changes de sujet ! Tu comptes avorter ?

‒ Quoi ? glapit Arwen. Non mais ça va pas ! C'est hors de question ! Ce serait… Ce serait un meurtre ! Un assassinat ! Ce bébé est la seule chose qui me reste de l'homme que j'aime, il est hors de question que j'avorte !

‒ Alors, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule. Tu as un numéro de téléphone où contacter ce Steve ? Il doit prendre ses responsabilités ! s'énerva Harvey.

‒ Comment aurait-il pu me donner un numéro de téléphone alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom ? rétorqua Arwen.

Elle fixa l'écran de télé où l'on voyait le visage de Steve en gros plan.

‒ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, dit-elle doucement. Qu'il reviendrait me voir mais pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pourquoi irait-il s'isoler au fin fond de la forêt alors qu'il a l'habitude de… de ça, fit-elle en englobant la maison d'un geste. De ce confort ? Je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir mais je veux garder notre enfant, déclara-t-elle fermement en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre. C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais de devenir mère. Je ne veux pas la laisser passer.

‒ Dans ce cas, installe-toi ici le temps de ta grossesse, proposa Maggie. Tu ne dois pas rester seule en étant enceinte.

‒ Merci, Maggie, mais rien ne presse, déclara Arwen. J'ai le temps de préparer la cabane pour l'hiver. Je viendrais passer l'hiver ici, c'est promis. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'accoucher seule.

‒ Encore heureux, ronchonna Harvey. Reste dès maintenant, nous ferons un aller-retour ensemble pour récupérer tes affaires.

‒ Merci, mais je dois préparer la cabane pour l'hivernage et trier ce que je veux emmener. Je viendrais en fin septembre, promis.

‒ Tu seras déjà dans ton cinquième mois, protesta Maggie.

‒ Si ça ne va pas, je viendrais plus tôt, promit Arwen.

‒ Tête de mule ! râla Harvey. Je dois rentrer le tracteur.

Il se leva et Maggie se leva aussi pour débarrasser le café. Arwen en profita pour monter le son de la télé où Steve était interviewé.

‒ _Captain_ , disait la journaliste, _vous avez disparu de la circulation près de deux mois et nos auditeurs voudraient savoir ce qui vous est arrivé_.

Tony s'interposa.

‒ _On a tous besoin d'un break de temps en temps,_ dit-il, _même les supers-héros. Merci de respecter la vie privée de Captain. L'interview est terminée._

Il tourna carrément le dos à la caméra et entraina Steve. Les deux hommes restèrent sourds aux appels de la journaliste qui finit par rendre l'antenne. Arwen baissa le son, songeuse.

Pourquoi renoncerait-il au confort ? avait-elle prétendu mais elle avait menti. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Harvey avait parlé de responsabilité. Arwen venait de se rendre compte que Steve avait des grandes responsabilités. Et pas envers elle. Envers l'humanité toute entière qui comptait sur lui pour la protéger. Comment pourrait-il abandonner une telle tâche pour vivre dans une cabane au fond de la forêt avec une petite métisse insignifiante ? Il avait oublié ce qu'il était quand il lui avait fait cette promesse. Il ne pourrait pas revenir, même s'il le voulait. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya et se leva pour aider Maggie à préparer le repas.


End file.
